Harry Potter and The Dark Lord Ascending
by chrisnewberry
Summary: Post OOTP. After the events of Sirius death, Harry becomes darker. Fate and Death intervene. Dark/Very Powerful Harry and Ginny. Manipulative Dumbledore, Dumbledore/Molly/Ron Bashing. Rated PG-17 M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Author Preface: There is a chance of me going back and making this chapter into 2 or 3 seperate chapters as I didn't want to make it any longer then it is now. I know details were left out but depending on the reviews I get, I might make it more then 1 chapter. If not, the next chapter I have half way done will be Chapter 2 and possible 3.

**Spirit World, James and Lily Potter Living Room**__

From one of the darken corners of the room, both Fate and Death watch the current occupant's in the room who are watching one of their children at Hogwarts. James, Lily, and Sirius seem extremely upset with events that were unfolding in front of them.__

_"If I were still living, I would murder those two for interfering in Harry life," said James extraordinarily angry. The anger is both seen and felt by Lillian and Sirius, as well._

_"Don't worry James love, eventually they will meet their downfall and we will torment them in this realm with the help from Moony and Harry as well," replied Lily. They all turned as the door opens allowing seven others into the living room._

**Corner of the Living Room**__

_"Gaia, do you think this will work? I am not doubting you, but this war is causing too high of deaths then what should of happen?"Asked, Death?_

_Gaia the Fate thinks of her answer for a few moments before replying._

_"It has to Death, their son is the only one powerful enough to take out both of them. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore have caused too much damage to the world. One causes death while the other is enslaving the female witches."_

_"If they are not stop even the Potter family will be ceasing to exist because Dumbledore is trying to kill Harry and has placed his twin sister as a Concubine on the auction block this year," Added Gaia._

_"You do know that Harry is the Master of all my Deathly Hallows and has at least two of them because of his father and Sirius correct? Dumbledore has the last but, I know the Elder Wand is not functioning correctly as he is not a true descendant of the Hallows."_

_"Yes, I know but why bring up the Hallows unless..." replied Gaia starting to figure it out._

_"He'll needs all three to complete the ritual, and he will become nearly unbeatable if he wants to be. I do not think he wants power, unlike the rest, but Harry will become the next Dark Lord just differently then before." said Death._

_"I can send two back to one week before the Express leaves Hogwarts, but the ritual still needs to be completed or else they will not last more then a few months. The side effect is, they all will de-age and become almost as powerful as Harry Potter before his core is completely unblocked along with a lot of his own abilities which is bounded and blocked," Added Death as he spectacles how to do this entirely without diminishing too much power._

_"Death it is almost time, there all here. I will continue to try to manipulate as much as possible in the Living domain as possible to hide Harry when the attempt occurs. That is the best I can do, and they need to rescue his sister as well at the same time," Said Gaia before moving out of the shadows with Death following._

**Potter House, Living Room, Spiritual Realm**__

_"Gideon, Fabian, Amanda, Frank, mom, dad, what are you here?" asked James._

_"Not sure, from what I am gathering, we were all summoned here for a reason, but I do not know why. I do know most of you have the one thing in common and that you were all apart of the Order of the Phoenix," replied Charles who was wondering too._

_"Formerly of the Order, if we could go back, I think we all would like to murder Albus Dumbledore for what he has caused our children. Have you seen what he is pulling on our son?" asked a particularly angry Lily and James at the same time?_

_"I just hope that Remus and the Order of Black gets Harry from the Durlsey and back to Camalus before the fried chickens figure out whats going on," Sirius thought aloud, OR at least to the safe house that we purchase in Surrey until he can take the London House of Black."_

_"By, the way, Lily, James, we did try to find his sister but have had almost no luck in the pass two years of looking. Dumblehead hid her very well," Added Sirius as an afterthought._

_"Thank you for trying Siri, it is most appr..." Lily started to answer before getting interrupted._

_"We summoned you here Lily, James, Sirius, Charles, Dore, Gideon, Fabian, Amanda and Frank. I think we should introduce ourselves before you have a heart attack. I am Gaia of Fate, and this gentleman standing by me is Death."_

_"We have asked you hear, and it seems we have made the right choice. I've seen what the future holds, and Lily, James it is not very good for both of your children. The present and future stands at crossroads were one small mistake can cause the destruction of all live on Earth as we have known it along with the spiritual plane, which were at now." said Gaia before motioning for Death to continue._

_"Myself and Gaia have discussed this for a long time now, the passed 15 and half years to be exact and come to these points were your all needed back in the living domain. The problem is, unless a certain ritual is used, I can only send one, or two of you back for a short amount of time in which your bodies will de-age with all functions still working, but you will be in stasis. There are a few other benefits as well, but I will let you learn them."_

_Death looked around the room at all nine of the human spirits gather and note that they understood and thinking this thoughtfully. Thinking to himself that this was perhaps the right choice Death continues with his explanation._

_"The ritual that is needed requires something of legend which is one of your fairy tales in a way, but are real. One item was been passed down for generations in the Potter family another used as a Horcrux by Voldemort until recently when it recovered by you Sirius, and sent to Gringotts for that removal and given to Harry at the private will reading of yours. It is the third item which might be hard to recover and I would not recommend until the will reading and an agreement with the Goblins." added Death as notice James, Charles, and Sirius eyes light up._

_"The Invisibility Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand correct?" asked James thinking of whom has the wand._

_"Correct, Harry has the cloak, but the stone is in the hands of the goblins currently. Dumbledore has the Elder Wand in his hands but unless he is a descendant of the Peverell family which he is, not the wand will not work correctly either."_

_"Any other questions before I continue?" asked Death as Gaia conjures a chair and sits down._

_"Why ask all of us hear? Is it because of what almost all of us have in common?" Asked Gideon._

_"You all have worked together before, each of you have a desire to return to finish what started correctly?" Death asked as they all answered at once._

_"That's the reason, but you might not like what is being planned exactly. I will be sending two of you back, but you need to complete the ritual within two months, or you will die. What is required is ten souls, I would prefer the enemy as they will eventually come to me to this realm anyway, but that is what is required."_

_"The other is, there is now a new Dark Lord which is about to be born. Its a son of one of yours whom you can blame Dumbledore for this because it is his fault here. The only difference is he is not to power hungry and will help the first generations, magical and non-magicals. I think the blood purists have made him very anger and hate to see what he will do when it turns out all his friends are being sold as Concubines at this summers auction along with his sister because of one Albus Dumbledore."_

_"WHAT... He is dead when I get back. I will personally bring your Dumbledore when the time is right. Now I understand why Amanda and Frank are here, as well. Their daughter is being sold as well this year?" Asked a venting James, and Lily._

_Death only nodded his head at James. " There are a few ways to prevent it. One is house protection, which will only help, for two or three of them. Invading the auction and err, send me all their souls? You could figure out how to destroy the concubine bond, as it was created by the House of Potter. If you do the third one, you will be able to save not only ones in the auction but any of the current bonded ones."_

_"I'll let you think on this, but the two whom I am going to send back will be Charles Potter and Amanda Bones for obvious reasons. I think you will figure out the reasons when they become apparent. The day you return will be one week leaves Hogwarts. The best time for a rescue is during the transition on the train," Added Death. "I will leave you to discuss this, and before you leave, I will also give you the location of one Samantha Anne Potter-Johnston."_

_Gaia and Death got up and walked to the corner as the nine of them discussed what they heard and made plans_

_"I do not like the idea"_

_"of your son becoming a Dark Lord"_

_"but I understand the reasoning."_

_"We've also been watching"_

_"our sister, nieces and nephew's"_

_"and have seen three of them"_

_"betray your son as well"_

_"We just hope you will"_

_"allow Ginevra to marry your son!"_

_"Lily and James, the same with us. We do not want our daughter to end like that, and I know there is a marriage contract involving her with an old family." replied Amanda as she got up and walked over to Charles._

_"Charles, I do not know if the wards are still up around the Surrey safe house, but it is a mini mansion with some cells in the basement for prisoners. I think you know what to do with them. Also, included are a lot of potions if needed. There's are robes for both you and Amanda and emergency supply gallons in the kitchen to get new wands. I just ask that you find my daughter, as well. I know whom she, but she might not except being a pure-blood instead of muggleborn." added Siri._

_"Who Siri?" asked Charles?_

_"Hermione Jean Granger Black. Her mother is dual married to me, and her current husband, but he does not know this. That was why I did not bother to say anything. I have a suspicion Dumbledore might have her on the auction, as well this year for being friends with_

_Harry. I would also get in touch with Remus as well to get the Order of Black reformed," Replied Sirius looking worried._

_"I will deal with it, but our first priority is getting Harry, and Susan with any ally houses children to safety first. I will send a Patronus then, and I need to get the Shadow Order of Camalus to help as well if were doing to invade the Hogwarts Express." replied Charles seriously before turning to Gaia and Death._

_:Death, Gaia, if you are bringing us back, could you do it near or inside the house Sirius speaks of? It will be much easier if it is possible and I hope the Ministry does not detect the event." asked Charles._

_"They will detect a local magical event, but they will not know where the epicenter is as I will be spreading it out in a large area. Are you both ready to return to the domain of the living? Asked Death as both replied yes at the same time._

_"Prepare yourselves, and good luck. We will meet again during the main ritual that will follow." Added Death as Charles Potter and Amanda Bones disappear from the room. Before fully disappearing, Death adds the knowledge of where to find the twin sister of Harry James Potter._

Author Note:

Notice: This is a revision of the older copy with spelling and grammar checked. I know there's still some grammar issues because of what was reported from , but I did attempt to correct most of them that I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Headmasters Office, Hogwarts**

**18, June 1996**

Harry's feet hit solid ground again; his knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding clunk to the floor. He looked around and saw that he had arrived in Dumbledore's office.

Everthing seemed to have repaired itself during the headmaster's absence. The delicate silver instruments stood again upon the spindlelegged tables, puffing and whirring serenely. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back in armchairs or against the edge of their pictures. Harry looked through the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: Dawn was approaching.

(Quote : From HP OOTP chapter.)

The silence and the stillness are broken by a cough behind him near the fireplace. Harry turns with his wand drawn but sees a picture of four individuals sitting in a long picture of Hogwarts in the background. Slowly lowering his wand, Harry becomes suspicious as the other portraits were sleeping at them moment. Suddenly Harry's mind catches up with him.

"Your the four Founders of Hogwarts?" asked Harry softly.

There was a chuckle from the portraits of both Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff. "You are correct young Harry. I'm Godric of Gryffindor, to my left is my lovely wife Lady Rowena Ravenclaw" which he got a chuckle from, "the pretty young lady next to her is Lady Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin" whom politely bowed to Harry, "and the old man at the end, is Lord Salazar Slytherin," whom got a scowl from Salazar over the old man comment.

It took a few minutes before Harry could say anything as he processed all the information given to him from the four founders.

"He's your descendant Godric and Rowena and possible your descendant's of a direct line as well Salazar and Helga, but I am not sure." replied an unexpected source. Harry swirled around to the sorting hat looking confused.

"How do you know, and who are you?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"How is pretty easy actually? There are two ways to find out, from a heritage test, which the goblin's of Gringott, can perform or a second way is only a direct bloodline heir, or someone of a brave heart can use the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword when carried by the true heir..."

"Will show a golden shimmer around the true heir!' exclaimed Godric.

"I was in a fight for my life against a certain someone Basilisk in a certain chamber under the castle. I did not have the time to notice a golden shimmer around me," replied Harry while glaring at Salazar. Harry's aura was slipping a little as well now as he was getting a little upset and angry.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down before you start blowing things up. I can trust you will have the time soon enough once you hear what we have for you. My name is Alistair, but no one has though to ask in a very long time."

"Now it seems that when Headmaster Dumbledore fled from office, he also gave up the role as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well. Something I think a few of us are glad for in some ways then the others." Replied Alistair getting glares from the other headmasters, and headmistresses from the portraits whom were wide awake now.

"From the glares I am getting some of you have read the entire Hogwarts charter?" There was some nods from a few of them. Some were still glaring at the Sorting hat.

On the headmasters desk, a book appears from thin air and turns to the middle of the book. From the cover, says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Founding Charter.

_"Hogwarts Charter Section X, Paragraph III: Any headmaster/headmistress whom flees the office of the Headmaster/headmistress unless due to health reasons or resigns gives up the right of the position of Headmaster/Headmistresses status and office. At any time, the heir of Hogwarts and/or the Founding Four can fire the current Headmaster/Headmistress if they have the support of myself, Lady Hogwarts (whom should be awaking very soon) and/or at least three forth's support from the blood heir's."_

It took a few moments for all everyone, human, ghost spirits, and portraits to handle the new information, when there was a rumbling felt inside the office and growing stronger by the minute. Lady Hogwarts were awakening from nearly a thousand years in slumber. The rumbling started getting more intense as magic flared around the castle as it is traversing from the center and heart of Hogwarts. Inside the office, a voice is heard followed by a spirit ghost form which was merely human.

She was a polite female in her late twenty's, blackish hair in a ponytail and deep ice blue piercing eye's standing at around five feet and eleven inches or so. "Whom has awakened me from my slumber?"

"We have Lady Hogwarts," replied Alistair. "Godric blood heir is in danger!"

After the speech, the room descended into chaotic talking fray as the Founders and Alistair brought Lady Hogwarts up to speed on current events.

Thirty Minutes Later, Headmasters Office

Harry for the last thirty minutes was sitting at the Headmaster desk just listing to the talking around him as he sorted out his feelings about Sirius and trying to control his anger and not implode items around the office. Some of the tidbits of conversation that he did consume was making his anger get directed more and more at dumblebee.

"I concur with all of you on what needs to happen. A new headmaster has already been chosen, but he only has to agr..." Lady Hogwarts start but is interrupted as the wards started to block an incoming floo intrusion. After locking down the entire school floo network temporary, Lady Hogwarts continue.

"Someone has attempted to access the floo network to this office. I've blocked to the entire castle for the time being, but it will disappear within the next five minutes." She replied before getting Harry's attention.

"Harry, I can sense from the castle what your going through. It is not the first time nor will it be the last time that, I've sense great darkness in someones heart and soul, but you must control it for now. Your also the most powerful wizard currently in the school and on par with the former headmaster if barely and the only one whom the headmastership will pass too..." Harry head perked up on that.

"Your about to say I just have to accept?" asked Harry whos face brighten a little with flush red.

Lady Hogwarts smiled a little while the founders step out of the portrait behind her in the same spiritual ghost form. "That's all you will have to do. When you accept, the castle wards will transfer to you along with a little magical increase while inside the ward's.

Harry got up from the chair and brought out his holly wand. " I, Harry James Potter, direct blood descendant of Godric of Gryffindor, do hear-by accept the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

As Harry finished, he is surrounded in a golden dome of light which started expanding to all corners of the castle to the ward boarders outside the castle. Everyone awake inside the castle which were remarkably few could feel something happening to the magic around the castle. The magical creatures within the Forbidden Forest could feel the magic as well along with one snowy owl familiar within the castle whom transformation had begun to occur to before disappearing. The five spirits step inside Harry body.

The empty fireplace burst into emerald-green flame, making Harry leap away from the desk, staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall figure unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards ad witches on the surrounding walls looked towards the fireplace. A few of them gave cries of welcome while others were glaring and booing.

"Thank you" said Dumbledore softly.

He did not look at Harry at first, but walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket off his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

(Quote : From HP OOTP chapter. With a little revision.)

Harry already with his wand out was a little hidden at his side as the room grew cold as when the dementers were around. "Why? Why did you keep some much away from me? Why did you betray me Dumbledore? What else have you kept from me?" Harry voice was intensely cold now.

Dumbledore as he turned around was paled but did not answer. He knew he is caught in something but not sure which of his plans where blown to dusk yet.

"Can't answ..."

"It was for the Greater Goo..."

"DON"T GIVE ME THE GREATER GOOD CRAP!" yelled Harry. "IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT SIRIUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!."

Harry aura started to trickle out more now as a greyish-black hue surrounding him. Objects nearby started imploding into millions of tiny pieces.

"You did not need to know anyth..."

"LIKE HELL DUMBLE's YOU HAVE KEEPED ME LOCKED UP IN A PRISON FOR FIFTEEN YEARS. I WILL NOT BE RETURNING TO THE DURSLEY EVER AGAIN."

"You have to Harry. The blood wards will fail if you do not."

"Blood Wards.. Blood Wards will not protect me at all. I've done some reading on them this past year. They are original used to damping magic not protect me." said Harry as he calmed down a little.

"Would you reconsider this?"

"Simple answer is NO"

Dumbledore sighted a little before pulling out his wand having no choice and pointing at Harry. "Obliviate."

Harry noticing what Dumbledore was up to moved out of the way as he finished the spell and placed a shield up before going offensive.

"Stupefy. Trying to make me forget now." Replied Harry before firing Impedimenta at Dumbledore.

The battle intensified with Harry using his limited selection of spells with dodging and avoiding some spells from Dumbledore while firing Protego when he could not avoid or pulling

objects in the way of others. Hogwarts were assisting Harry, as she along with the founders spirits. Suddenly as, Dumbeldore neared the door it slammed opened.

"Reducto" Harry said firing above the door. The sound of the attack and the shock waves sent Dumbledore flying out the door and down the stairway against the two guardians. The shockwave could be felt through the floor above and below the office, as well.

"CASTLE LOCKDOWN INITATED. CASTLE LOCKDOWN INITATED," A female voice could be heard through out the castle as all doors and windows sealed shut except for the Great Hall and Hospital Wings.. Across the castle students and faculty were awakening from the sound of Lady Hogwarts initiating a lock down. The Castle Wards where brought to full power sealing off the gates to Hogsmead were the sound of the lock down could be heard. At the Ministry, an alarm was going off as well assembling Aurors to head to the school.

"Have you had enough yet Dumbledore?" Asked Harry standing in the doorway watching, as Dumblebee appeared to having a hard time standing up. As Dumbledore is leaning against the guardians they open up causing him to fall over in the corridor outside the stairwell. Harry was leaning heavy on his right foot and have some cuts and abrasions from his face down to his legs.

"Never Harry, I will never give up. The Greater Good will survive even you." Dumbledore was coughing, and struggling to get to a standing elevation.

"Your nothing Dumbledore, the castle is in my control now."

"Impossible" Dumbledore replied shocked.

Hogwarts Infirmary, Ten Minutes Dumbledore returns

Luna walks over to Ginny whom was laying on one of the beds near the doors resting. Madam Pomfrey was in her office after attention to the wounded were completed. Bending down to avoid being overheard Luna taps Ginny on her shoulder whom opens her eyes.

"Whats going on Luna?" asked Ginny.

"We have to go Ginny. The battle has already begun." Replied Ginny, as a shockwave is felt throughout the school. Luna reaches over to grabs Ginny wand from the table nearby before she hands it to Ginny.

Ginny gets up and slides off the bed as well and follows Luna to the door before they hear it.

"CASTLE LOCKDOWN INITATED. CASTLE LOCKDOWN INITATED," said a female voice. Ginny and Luna dash for the doors and were running. They both could be hear spells being cast and were running in the direction of it.

**Entrance Hall, A few minutes later**

"You can not keep this up Harry. Surrender now and this will be forgotten." Dumbledore replied panting but pointing his wand at Harry whom was knelling on the floor exhausted and hurt.

"NEVER. I will not forgive you for what you have done to my life and what your going to attempt to do to Hermione's either." Harry replied panting and hearing a gasp from behind him at the doors of the Great Hall. Harry head snapped around to see Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott before turning back in time to see Dumbledore firing another spell at him in his distracting.

"Protego! Conjunctivitis Stupefy, Incarcerous." yelled Harry as he attempts to stand while overpowering his spells. Dumbledore raises a spell but learns too late as he has to avoid the stunner and rope spells before being hit from the Conjuctivistis spell.

From out of Harry appears, and young women whom turns to the two wayward students.

"Get to the fireplace in the Great Hall, and get Aurors here. The floo network has been unblocked there. GO!" The students shocked for an instant turn and run inside the Great Hall nearly avoiding a spell attempt by Dumbledore whom gets hit from a Concussion blast from behind.

"Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Incarcerous." yelled Harry overpowering his wand causing it to smoke. He drops it as it gets extremely hot. The spells connect with Dumbledore with the wand flying to Harry while being rendered unconscious and tied up. Harry drops to his knee's as he hears footsteps from the floor above. His last conscious act was to hide the wand inside his robes.

"HARRY" Ginny Screams as she sees Harry fall to the ground and runs for him followed by Luna. They quickly make it down the stairs to him while kicking Dumbledore on the way by.

"Ginny, he is injured badly." Luna replied before looking up at Lady Hogwarts whom nodded. There was running heard from floors above most likely of students whom were not in the common room when the lock down occurred.

"**HEALERS NEEDED IN ENTRANCE HALL. ACTING DEPUTY HEADMASTER FLITWICK TO THE ENTRANCE HALL**" sounded across the castle again as the door to the charms office was unsealed, followed by a half-goblin leaving fast with a wand in hand.

**Madam Bones Office, Ministry of Magic**

"Director, reports from Hogsmead is that the castle has entered locked down. Our Auror teams can not get through as whatever is going on is serious..." Rufus was interrupted as the fireplace burst into emerald-green flame, and a head was followed a moment later. Amelia and Rufus turns to the fireplace as Susan appears in the flames.

"Susan? Whats going on at Hogwarts?" asked a worried Amelia as Rufus moves out of slight.

"It's bad Aunt Amelia. Short version is Hannah with me and were in the Great Hall right now. Barely escaped getting hit by a curse which I think was directed at us. A female ghost told us the connection to the floo here will work." Susan's head pop out for a moment before Hannah reappeared.

"Susan head just got knocked against the stones. She is a little dizzy. Someone just overpowered a concussion charm in the Entrance Hall. We need aurors and healers here fast. Harry Potter was badly hurt when we ran for it.

"Harry Pott..."

"Harry Potter is being attacked?" Exclaimed Amelia.

"**HEALERS NEEDED IN ENTRANCE HALL. ACTING DEPUTY HEADMASTER FLITWICK TO THE ENTRANCE HALL**" could be heard through the fireplace into the office.

Upon hearing this Rufus was moving out the door, to summon Auror teams and Healer teams to the office. He arrived back in less than two minutes as the conversation was finishing with three auror teams of four and one team of healers. Madam Bones threw floo powder into the fireplace which turned emerald green.

"HOGWARTS, GREAT HALL" before stepping through, Rufus and the other Aurors and Healers followed through within a minute.

Author Notes: Part 1 of 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, 7:25 AM**

Four other spiritual ghost swarmed out of Harry surprising both Ginny who's crying and Luna who's on the other side. They went and hovered near Lady Hogwarts to whispered among themselves.

"He's dangerous past Magical Exhaustion, and I felt many blocks on his core amount other things." said Godric.

"I concur, this fight lasted way too long, but the magical signature is the same as his opponent whom I've compared during the end." replied Lady Hogwarts as sounds were getting closer now. Up on the First floor, some students were looking down at the mess of the nearly destroyed entrance hall before spotting the injured. They sprinted down the last couple stairs and to Ginny sides careful to avoid the damage with wands in hand.

One student looked at Luna and Ginny then at Harry before motioning for others to take up a defensive position and turning his attention to Ginny. He picked up Harry wand from nearby which was completely scorched now but not having a wand due to it being broke at the DoM earlier.

"What happen Ginny?" asked Neville's as Professor Flitwick arrived where they were at a few moments ago.

"Dumbledore was attacking Harry when we were following the source of spell fire. I fired a concussion charm at Dumbledore back to give Harry a chance." replied a sobbing Ginny who looked up. Her eyes were red from the crying. Flitwick was in range to catch the last part due to having sharp ears being a half goblin before looking at the stunned form of Dumbledore that everyone missed.

"It cannot be" Flitwick muttered as Aurors with Madam Bones rushed into the nearly destroyed Entrance Hall from the Great Hall. They ran smack into the middle of nine wands pointed at them from the students and Flitwitch.

"Aurors, lower your wands" said Bones. The students complied as the aurors moved over to Mr. Potter now noticing his face was now pale white. The healers came up and shooed Luna and Ginny out of the way as they performed diagnostics on him. The two healers cast the same spell a few more times frowning still getting the same results.

She gets up and walks to Director Bones who was holding a quick chat with Rufus. Nothing the healer walking over she finishes up before turning her attention to the healer.

"Director Bones, from our results Mr. Potter is dangerously past magical exhaustion. If and I say if here, he survives, there is a good chance of permeant damage to his core."

"Whats your recommendation Healer Mayfield?" asked Director Bones looking concern.

"I would recommend moving Mr. Potter to St Mungo's, but I do not think he would survive the transport there." Replied Mayfield.

"Lord Potter would not survive. The Magic of Hogwarts is keeping him alive until his core can regenerates what was lost." Came the voice of Lady Hogwarts behind them. Both Director Bones and Healer Mayfield turned to the spirit ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Madam Bones as the Founders approach behind her.

"I am Lady Hogwarts, the awareness of the castle. Earlier this morning, I was awakened by the blood heir of the Founders being in danger. The four behing me are the founders spirit of Hogwarts." replied Lady Hogwarts. Director Bones, Healer Mayfield and the aurors who were close enough were gobsmacked. The founders started disappearing off to the headmasters office to return to their portraits.

"Madam Director Bones, During the next few days, Hogwarts as a whole will be suspicible to attacks. As the sentinal awareness of the castle, it is my duty to ask for help from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to abide by the rules set down in the Charter under Emergency Security."

"I request help in the form of Aurors posted to Hogwarts to secure the castle starting with the Hosipital Wing. Secondly, to contact the Goblin Nation, to request protection for the last remaining blood heir of Hogwarts, and thirdly, search the castle for any illegal substance that student and facility should not be in procession of!"

As Lady Hogwarts was listing off the list, most of the Aurors scattered from the Entrance Hall to parts of the castle to stand guard. One in particular was in the corner sending off a Lynx Patronus.

**12 Grimmauld Place, Sitting Room 7:32 A.M.**

In the sitting room, Remus Lupin is talking with Tonks who was treated and released from St. Mungos, Bill Weasley, and Mallory Jensen about the Battle in the DoM when a Lynx Patronus entered the room.

"Lupin, Harry has been attacked and is injuried at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is down too. Futher information will be relayed when I get it." The Lynx disappears as activity kicks up in the sitting room. Remus eyes were glowing golden amber as he fought the wolf inside him. At the same time, Tonks Auror badge was giving a recall notice.

"Remus, I am being recalled. It must be this attack." Said Tonks as she got up. I will send any information I can once I get any. She walked to the fireplace and flooed out.

"Remus, you do not think Dumbledore attacked him?" Asked Bill.

"If I was betting William, thats where my gold will be. As of know, the Order of Black is on active duty. Bill, could you re- ward the Black Complex in Surry as the wards might have fallen when Sirius died? I need to contact some friends and get them active in the meantime."

"I'll get on it Remus. Should take a few hours time." Replied Bill as he got up and headed to the floo as well.

"Remus?" asked Mallory when she saw moving to the fireplace, "Your not contacting who I think you are?"

"I just contacting some friends in the French Ministry and a few barriester to put places into motion that have been planned for several months now.."

**Headmaster Suits, HeadMasters Office, One hour Later**

"We've done everything we can for him Director. Only thing he needs right now is a lot of rest to make it thru it. The worst is over as Mr. Potter core is starting to increase now." Mayfield said to Director Bones.

"I'll posts some aurors here for the time being. Lady Hogwarts has given you access to enter until the situation is over. She has also given me an overview of whats happen. Dumbledore will not survive this trial if it happens."

"He has a lot of political support. It might take more then this to get him into Azaban. Where is he, by the way?" Asked Mayfield.

"In a nice cold cell deep inside the castle with anti-magic, and anti-portkey wards around him. No escape unless he walks out which will not be happening." Bones responded while turning to the door which was opening admitting Ginny Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ginny runs over to Harry who's in the bed and settles down there.

"What have you found Auror Shacklebolt?"

"With Miss Weasley help, I was able to indentify whoms this belong with by the tunk." said Kingsley as he pulled out a vial of Amortentia and hands it to Director Bones.

"Amortentia, Class II Ministry Controlled Substance. It was found in the fifth year dormitories in the trunk of one Ronald Weasley. He is in the Hosipital Wing and now under guard."

"Have it tested to see whom it was for, and we can go from there." Bones said as the two walked to the open door and exit into the Headmasters office.

"Do you know whom the heir is yet?" she asked.

"No idea yet Director but I have my suspicisions."

_Flash Back, Gryffindor Common Room, Thirty Minutes prior_

_Auror Shacklebolt along with Ginny Weasley and seven other aurors enter thru the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Common room was noisy, but all sound dropped to nothing as they entered. Two of the Aurors took positions at the entrance way to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. The remaining aurors split females going for the Girls Dormitories, and males going to the Boys Dormitories._

_"If I can have your attention. With the attack that occured a little over a hour ago, the castle entered lockdown. Breakfest will be served here in a few minutes. As is happening in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Common Room right now, aurors are searching for anything illegal as been ordered by the Director of DMLE Madam Bones."_

_There was some talk from the students on this last part before a yell could be heard from the 5th level of the Boys Dorm's. Shacklebolt left immediately followed by a subdue Ginny who was ordered to follow him before they entered the common room. A few minutes late they both enter the Dorm with the advance auror team opening a trunk in the corner._

_A pink color vial was pulled out which looked like a love potion of some kind. The auror holding the vial pulled open the cork and smelled it before turning to Autor Shacklebolt._

_"Sir, it is Amortentia" replied the younger Auror handing the potion over after recorking it._

_"What in the nine hell is a Ministry Controlled substance doing in a student tunk?" Kingsley wondered as he heard a female gasp and remembering Miss Weasley was behind him._

_"Thats my brothers trunk Mr. Shacklebolt!"_

_End Flashback_

**Staff Room, Hogwarts, 9 AM**

Inside the now overly full staff room, the noise level when the door open could be heard from two floors away with all the questions, arguements, ect. Two Aurors were standing guard outside trying to ignore it all as Professor Flitwick tried to restore order. Moments later a cannon blast silence the stuffed room.

"Now that I got your attention," said Flitwick, "I will answer your questions to the best that I can. First off, Severus Snape has been detained by the DMLE for reasons I do not know of right now."

"Where's is Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Professor Spourt

"From what I've discovered, Albus Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster. There are charges pending against Dumbledore from what occured this morning as well as going back at least 15 and half years or more." Replied a serious Flitwick. Everyone in the room gasp at this latest information.

"That would explain the reason for the Aurors being here. Do you know whom the new Headmaster or

Mistress is?" asked Professor Sinistra.

"Currently I do not know, but I have a very good guess. What I have learned is whomever it is, is a wizard. There are founders direct decendent blood heir within the walls of Hogwarts but no one knows anything."

"Blood Heir? Only one I know is Slytherins heir, and he is who-know-who." replied another professor from the back. From beside Flitwick, the young female lady of Lady Hogwarts appeared surprising everyone except Flitwick.

"For those of you who did not hear me before or were fast asleep, I am Lady Hogwarts, the sentinal awareness. I do know who the blood heir is but it is a very guarded secret and you are right as whom you suspect Professor Flitwick."

"He will be making an appreance at Evening Dinner tonight. Right now, he is still recovering from the events of the last 18 hours. Professor Flitwick, if you could get in touch with his remaining family and have them arrive before dinner, it will be appreciated."

Lady Hogwarts looked around at the gobsmacked faces of all the professors before continuing her speech.

"For too long now, Hogwarts have been unsafe, the blood heir will still be in danger, but you will understand why soon. Because this, Severus Tobias Snape, is hereby sacked as Potions Master of Hogwarts Schoold of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For too long now has he turned a blind eye to the House of Slytherin and allowed violence to occur. Therefore, I checked, and there is one Slytherin alumi as a professor." Everyone was shocked of this occurring.

"Professor Sinistra, you are hereby elevated to the Head of Slytherin henseforth. I would watch certain seven students right now who are plotting to assasisinate someone from the students in another House." Continued Lady Hogwarts as a magical viewer appeared in the middle of the room of the said student but with no audio. As it disappeared so did Lady Hogwarts from the room.

**Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, 7:30 P.M.**

Several hours later saw Professor Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Thomas Tolen, and Emma Granger sitting in the Headmaster office discussing events which occurred earlier in the day. Mrs. Granger was present mainly because her daughter was injured from the Department of Mysterious battle.

"Remus, Lady Hogwarts gave me a big clue as to whom she is protecting. I do admit now not to be suprised that he is a decendent, but I do not know which." started Flitwick.

"Without doing a heritage test, I am pretty sure but could be wrong that it is Gryffindor. There has been rumors of the Potters being descendents from Godric Gryffindor but thats all they've been for centuries." Replied Lupin.

Professor Flitwick was still wondering how Mrs. Granger was able to get thru the Muggle repelling wards but is a theory in mind did not make sense.

"Mrs. Gra..."

"Emma pleases."

"Emma, how did you get thru the muggle repelling wards? I am under the impression yourself and your husband is muggles?" Asked Flitwick.

Emma took a deep breath whiles Remus and Thomas heads turned toward her. "I'm a witch Professor Flitwick. Just not in the British Ministry records. I was borned, raised and learned magic in a place which is a legend to all the Wizarding World."

"The only one I know of is Atlantis" replied Flitwick before his eye's widen remembering the other but it could not be.

"I'm from the isle of Camalus." Emma replied looking up as Flitwick fainted before looking at Remus and Tolen. "I see you two are not suprised about the revealations?"

"I'm not as I am the Governor there. Being friends with the royal family helps a lot as well but this would make Hermione a half-blood correct?" Asked Remus as he took out a catalog and passed it to Emma. "Turn to page 44 of the catalog."

She looked at the front of the catalog which had SlaPort Auction House, 142 Diagon Alley, London, August 5th, 1996 Lot CatalogShe lay what looked like a magazine before them. There was no picture on the cover.

"Pure-blood, but she does not know her father."

She turned to the page Remus mention and paled.

"Dumbledore, I presume? Remus nodded as Professor Flitwick started waking up. Behind them, a door open from the Headmaster suit revealing Ginny Wealsey and a paled white face Harry Potter.

"What has Dumbledork done now?" asked Harry surprising them all. Ginny was helping to keep him balanced.

"HARRY!" came the reply from Remus and Mrs. Granger. Remus tried to get up but realized he was stuck along with the other occupant's in there chairs. Noticing the catalog in Mrs. Grangers hands, Harry nudges Ginny and gets her attention before whisper something in her ear. She nods before taking out her wand.

"Accio catalog." The catalog fly out of Grangers hands and into hers. They both look down of it.

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

Born September 19, 1979. MUGGLE BORN. Completed 5th Year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stands at the top of her year. O.W.L.s pending and posting will be updated July 12.

Vitals: 5'7". Brown curly hair, brown eyes, 37-24-36, 122 lbs. Bra size - C cup. Believed to be unspoiled.

Wand: Vine w/Dragon Heartstring

Initial asking price: 200G

Seller 1255 (Dumbledore)

Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:

Buyer 1123 (Malfoys)

Buyer 31213 (Weasleys)

Buyer 31268 (CPG)

The room grew colder as the farther they both read until the ending. Harry flipped to the front page before throwing it to the side in disgust. Both Harry and Ginny eyes were on fire. Remus gulped seeing the angry coming from Harry and especially Ginevra.

"Anything thing else I should be informed of?" asked Harry coldly?

"Erm, yes but nows not the best of time? After the dinner?" Asked a paled Remus. Someone will be killed by the end of the night, and he suspected of whom it might be.

"I'll hold you to it Moony." replied Harry before looking at Professor Flitwick. "Professor, I see you figured it out?"

"Yes Harry, took some time, but I was suspecting until Lady Hogw..."

"Her name is actually Jennifer"

"Ah, well Jennifer confirmed it for me at the staff meeting. Amought other things that were said." Replied Flitwick.

"Eck, I still feel likes a train ran me over still." said Harry as he leaned over and kissed Ginny on the check. She flushed bright red from it. 'Thank you' harry whispered. "Professor, I only ask of one thing, well three to be honest. First is, after dinner could you do a check for any blocks on myself?"

"Sure Mr. Potter but I do not think it will matter. Lord Rangark and a team of goblins will be by to perform a heritage test on you. I am presuming this is why Mr. Tolen is here?" Tolen nodded his head saying yes non-verbally.

"Then lets get to dinner before it gets cold." said Harry as he got up from the sofa with help from Ginny. Before he could move any farther a small black Pheonix flamed in just in front of him. One look at the eyes and he fainted backwards falling onto the couch pulling Miss Weasley with him.

"He fainted" called Ginny trying to untangle herself from Harry. Ginny also looked at the Pheonix eyes also and almost fainted herself.

"HHH Hedwig? Sputter Ginny? The Pheonix chripped. Remus case a revival spell on Harry who was slowly opening his eyes, as well as hearing Ginny.

"Hedwig?" asked Harry. The Pheonix responded by handing on his shoulder and nipping his cheek.

"That answers that question but Harry, I though she was a Owl? asked Remus.

"Don't know how either..." added Harry. "I think she does not want me to walk far."

Hedwig flew off Harry shoulder and extended a tail for everyone to grab a hold of. "Outside the Great Hall pleases Hedwig." The group was flamed out of the Headmasters office.

**Great Hall, Moments later**

The noise in the Great Hall dropped to silence as the doors opened magically. Professor Flitwick made his way in followed by a pale faced Harry Potter with Ginny Weasley supporting him on her left shoulder. Remus Lupin and Thomas Tolen followed behind the pair silently as the group made their way to the now expanded Staff table.

At the staff table, Professor Flitwick got up in a chair with a few tomes stacked high to address the staff and student. The remaining group sat down at chairs getting curious looks for some and disgust from others.

"I have a few annoucements to make before the food is served tonight. As you have possible been informed earlier, either by rumors floating around or from the actual source, many events have occured since 5:18 A.M. this morning. The first of these events occured at the Ministry of Magic which should be reported about in tomorrow Daily Prophet edition. Between 5:18 a.m. and 6:30 AM, a battle broke out starting in the Headmasters office and leading to events which caused a Castle wide lockdown." Flitwick looks over at Amelia who nodded.

"I cannot say much until the report is completed, but more information will be in tomorrow edition. One thing I can is Mister Potter was involved and as you can no doubts tell is still weak from it. As annouced at the Staff Meeting earlier, the new Headmaster is to be here tonight. After consulting with Jennifer, whom many wills know is Lady Hogwarts, the Headmaster is also the last remaining founders blood heir residing in Hogwarts." There where gasp from most of the students staff and Aurors in the Great Hall. Harry slowly stood up with his hand raised to the ceiling. Some notices while others were listing to Professor Flitwick.

The ghost from around the castle converges on the great hall as they felt the magic building up. As they enter, five spiritual ghosts appear in from of the students before Godric turns to Harry.

"As of 6:45 AM, shortly before a battle took place in the headmaster office, I, Lord Harry James Potter, last of the direct descendent of Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, accepted the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts," as Harry finished the Sword of Gryffindor appears in

his outstretched hand. A golden glow is seen started from the top, and quickly works it way down the sword and Harry encompassing both before dissipating before the sword disappeared back to the office.

Hearing gasp from everywhere except most of the Slytherin table which upset Salazar a little, Harry sat down as he grew weaker. Slowly clapping and cheering started popping up first at Gryffindor table followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A few from Slytherin were as well as food started appearing. Looking at the heads of houses faces, Harry decided on a meeting around eight am in the morning before looking at Remus.

"Oh Moooonnnnnnny" Remus perk his head and looked at Harry who had an evil grin on his face. Remus gulped...

"Yes Harry?" dreading were this might be going.

Harry see it also note Tonks nearby in conversation range and cracked a more evil smile and laugh a little evilly.

"Oh, I like to thank you for volunteering as the DADA teacher again along with Nymphadora Tonks!" replied Harry before hearing growling from down the table. Harry took a bite to eat before continuing.

"Now now Nym (there was more growling) phadore, you would not hurt me would you?" asked Harry with puppy-dog eyes at her.

"Keep it up Potter, and you will be known as the Boy-Who-Died..." Harry just had an evil though appear in his thoughts. She would not even figure it out either.

"Jennifer could you, please change the password for the guardians to Nymphadore please? Harry though before getting an answer.

"Professor, there will be a Heads of House staff meeting at eight AM tomorrow morning for about 15 minutes." Whispered to Flitwick as he got up. The professor nodded before turning his attention back to his foods while Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Harry took a hold of Ginny who got up as well.

"Oh Nymphadore. If you can get me, I will take it all back." Harry said with an evil grin as Tonks got up and started stalking towards him. Before being able to get Harry, both Harry and Ginny flame out back to the Headmaster suits.

Author Notes:

This is a complete Grammar/spelling revision but there are still errors you will spot as I couldn't decide which way to change them. Most of them are a/an ect but some are more complicated. The more complicated ones would require me to rewrite entire sections and it would take a lot longer to revise. Spelling there is only 11 of them left but there not really spelling errors because the name is in the books.


	4. Author Note Please Read

Greetings everyone,

There has been some whom have asked for me to continue this story, The Dark Lord Ascending. I would like to say I haven't abandoned the story but I am currently not actively working on it atm. I have and will for the meantime be focusing on the story Origins of Magic but if I get time I will start updating DLA. Once I start writing this story again, you will see some major changes from what I currently worth. Some of which I will be keeping and others will be used for future chapters.

I'm not going to give away to many of the story plots but this one might spark some interest. Something will happen to the main character that will cause him to snap and start turning both Dark and Evil. It might be a slow process or it will be a fast process.

**WeasleyLover:** It will be a few months before I start working on it. I am having to rewrite the foundations of the story. Currently I am working on Origins of Magic. Thank you for the review.

**Rainbow2007/Olag74:** I will try but like I said above it could be a few months before I start rowing out new chapters. When I started on DLA, I was also very busy at the time.


End file.
